A Year Later,Maybe it's time to Move On
by okelay
Summary: A new stage may be starting for the brown's... A/N, E/Other
1. Introduction

A Year Later...Maybe it's time to MOVE ON DIsclaimer: i own gregory smith, and im selling the others.  
  
if you wanna buy them, leave a review and an offer.  
  
Note: i notest there's and excess of a/e, so there's nothing of that in this story.  
  
and i couldnt find a good andy/nina, so i wrote one.  
  
Spoilers: this is set before "my funny valentine". dr.trott and andy never happened, but colin's back and doing great.  
  
i'ts been almost a year since Julia Brown's death. Her husband and children have slowly moved on, on a  
  
lost town, in their new home.  
  
Andy has learnt to be a father,althought everyone thinks he's crazy.  
  
He has never even think the possibility of someone else in his life.ç  
  
BROWN'S HOUSE  
  
7:30 AM  
  
Andy: Ephram! Breakfast's ready! Here you go, sweetie (to delia)  
  
Delia: i think you really are making burn toast an art.  
  
In that moment, ephram enters the kitchen.  
  
A: Breakfast?  
  
E: thanks, im fine.  
  
Nina knocks and enters with a plate full of some kind of sandwiches,  
  
-Nina: Hi, want some breakfast?  
  
Chicken sandwiches.  
  
-E: now,*that* i'll eat  
  
Delia, chewing one, said  
  
-D: they're great!,  
  
-A: someday you'll have to teach me that.  
  
-N: sorry, Andy, but i think in matters of cookin, you're unteachable.  
  
C'mon delia, sam's waiting. -E: bye!  
  
-Delia and Nina go out, where sam's waiting  
  
-He and delia go to school together.  
  
-Then, nina re-enters the kitchen.  
  
-A: Thanks, i think that if it weren't for you, we'll never eat.  
  
-N: dont worry about it.  
  
I better get going.  
  
-A: me too.  
  
Want a ride?  
  
-N: thanks, but i could use the exercise.  
  
-A: well, see ya later  
  
-N: Bye!  
  
-A: bye!  
  
-COUNTY HIGH  
  
-Ephram and Colin are talking on the lunch hour  
  
-C:... Epham, i've been meaning to ask you something.  
  
-E: sure. What?  
  
-C: your...your mother died, right?  
  
-E: yeah, almost a year ago.  
  
-C: then..who was that woman at your house the other night.  
  
She seemed like yout mother.  
  
-E: she's my neighbour , Nina.  
  
Why?  
  
-C: it's just that.. she seemed comfortable, familiar, close to your father and sister.  
  
-E: she's great, it's been really helpful. And she cooks really good.  
  
-C: would you like her to be your mother?  
  
-E: she's married, and has a son.  
  
-C: do you know her husband?.  
  
-E: yeah, but he's never around.  
  
So, it's mostly nina and sam.  
  
-C: and.. would you like her to be you mother?  
  
-Ephram seems shocked and confused, he didnt see it coming  
  
-E: ahhh... i dont know..... i guess i never thought about it.  
  
I mean, she's a great mother and all, but i guess it will be kinda weird.  
  
-C: to see her with your father?  
  
-E: yeah, definitely.  
  
-But i guess i would be kinda cool.  
  
-But i dont think we're ready for that.  
  
-Amy walks up to their table.  
  
-Amy: Hi guys, what are you talking about?  
  
-C: ... stuff, just stuff.  
  
-E: amy , were you close to your grandfather?  
  
-A: yeah, i was pretty sad when he died.  
  
So was Edna.she seemed heartbrokened,  
  
I was kinda shocked when she married irv. It was so soon.  
  
Why?  
  
-E: just..research.  
  
-A: you're not thinking....  
  
About your dad, are you?  
  
-E: no, of course not.  
  
-A: because i dont think you should worry about that.  
  
He still seems hung up on your mom.  
  
-E: it was nothing  
  
Well, got english  
  
Bye!  
  
With that, ephram left almost running.  
  
-A: that was weird. What's going on?  
  
-C:nothing. He just has a lot on his mind.  
  
Gotta go to maths.  
  
Bye  
  
-A: bye  
  
Amy started walking to her biology class thinking about what just happened.  
  
She knew something was going on. Just didnt know what.  
  
She suspected it had to do with Ephram's dad.  
  
But he wasnt about to date anyone.  
  
Was he?. 


	2. Plans

CHAPTER 2  
  
MAMA JOY'S  
  
Nina's on a break, eating her lunch when andy arrives  
  
He orders chicken and mash potatoes with coffee.  
  
That's when he sees her, eating alone.  
  
A : how's the food?  
  
N: Same old.  
  
A: do you mid if i join you?  
  
N: no problem  
  
His food arrives and he stars to eat  
  
A: you look like you had a bad day  
  
N: not reallu, was just like any other day  
  
A: mmm.. the chicken is specially goog today.  
  
N: thanks  
  
-A: you know? I was thinkin takin the kids to denver this weekend  
  
-N: that seems nice, i bet it'll be good for them  
  
-A: yeah, you know, ephram's bithday is coming up  
  
-N: when is it?  
  
-A: in a couple of weeks.  
  
-N: and what are you gonna do?  
  
-A: i dont know  
  
I was thinkin of a party, but ephram hasnt really made many friends  
  
So, do you have any wise parental advice?  
  
-N: ask his friends. Ask him  
  
-A: i want to givce him a surprise  
  
I dont think it'll be much help ask amy or colin.  
  
-N: maybe you could ask delia-but i doubt she knows.  
  
If you want a surprise, a good one, give him something you know he wants  
  
-A: like what?  
  
-N: you could bring one of his new york friends. Or maybe give him a trip back to nyc.  
  
-A: yeah, it would be a good idea.  
  
But im afraid that if he goes, he wont come back.  
  
-N: i see what you mean.  
  
Bu t i do think its the best thing you coild do.  
  
If you take him to denver, you could there see what he wants, what he needs.  
  
-A: how did you get so good at this things?  
  
-N: practice. Lots of it.  
  
Now, i think it's toime to get back to work.  
  
-A: good idea.  
  
-N: well, see you later  
  
Bye  
  
-A: bye.  
  
-Later that day, amy and colin are walking home from school.  
  
-C: amy, do you know when is ephram's birthday?  
  
-A: no, not really. Why?  
  
-C: cuz i know it's coming up soon. He's been a great friend so i'd like to do something to thank him  
  
Maybe a party, or something.  
  
-A: i think it's a gret idea that you want to thank him, but im not sure a party is the best gift.  
  
He's not really a party guy.  
  
It's not like he has much friends.  
  
-C: i know, but we could introduce him to some people.  
  
So he could have more friends.  
  
Im not saying he ghas to be buddy wiht bright or anything , but there's people he could hang out with.  
  
Well, here we are.  
  
-A: thanks for walking me home  
  
See you later  
  
Bye  
  
-C: bye.  
  
After that, colin decided to go and see dr.brown for help. 


	3. a trip, a broken heart

CHAPTER 3  
  
-DR. BROWN'S PRACTICE (TRAIN STATION)  
  
-Edna : Dr. Brown ? Colin Hart is here .  
  
-A: let him in, edna.  
  
-C: hi doc  
  
-A: hi colin, is everything okay?  
  
-C: yeah, im fine.  
  
I wanted to talk to you about ephram  
  
-A: is he in trouble?  
  
-C: no, but i know his birthday is coming up soon ...  
  
-A: September 16 th ( a.n. : i made it up. )  
  
-C: and i want to do something for him ,as a thank you.  
  
-A: I think that's a great idea.  
  
-C: i was thinkin of throwin hi a party.  
  
So he could meet more people. Maybe make some friends.  
  
-A: that'll be a great gift.  
  
I 'll help you.  
  
I was thinking inviting some of his friends from new york.  
  
-C: great, i'll talk to some people at school  
  
-A: you're agood friend.  
  
Tellme, do you have therapy this weekend?  
  
-C: yeah, why?  
  
-A: we're going to denver.  
  
You could come with us  
  
-C: sure, i'd have to ask my parents, but it sounds like fun.  
  
-Hart's house  
  
-Mom: Colin, you're here.  
  
Your dad has a little surprise.  
  
Amy walks in with a cake  
  
-A: it's been 3 months since you got home  
  
Congratulations!  
  
-C: wow, thanks! I had no idea.  
  
Later, after dinner, they're in the living room having coffee.  
  
-C: mom, dad, i want to ask you something.  
  
Dr brown offered to take me to denver this weekend  
  
-Dad: that's nice of him, but we dont wanna bother him.  
  
-C: we won't. He's going to dencer with his family.  
  
He asked me if i wanted to join them.  
  
-Dad: well, in that case, sure, go.  
  
-C: thanks , dad.  
  
BROWN'S HOUSE  
  
Andy: Ephram, delia, come down here!  
  
-D: what's going on dad?  
  
-E: what do you want?  
  
-A: i have a proposition  
  
How about we go to denver this weekend?  
  
you could go shopping or whatever, get some contact with the world  
  
What do you say  
  
-D: yeah!  
  
-E: sure.  
  
-A: i invited colin to come with us.  
  
-E: we're giving him a lift to therapy?  
  
-A: something lke that.  
  
Is ok?  
  
-E: sure, company for the road.  
  
BROWN'S HOUSE  
  
FRIDAY, 10 AM.  
  
(is a long weekend, today there's no school)  
  
-A: Ephram, wake up!  
  
-Delia, honeym are you ready?  
  
-D: yeah, dad, my bag is in the living room  
  
-A: good, go an eat your breakfast  
  
-A few minutes later, ephram comes down, still wet from the shower.  
  
-A: finally, here's breakfast.  
  
-E: is it edible?  
  
-D: yeah. Dad didnt make it  
  
-E: good, im starving.  
  
Andy goes for his bag  
  
-A: delia, wait in the car  
  
Ephram , get you bag.  
  
Let's go.  
  
HART'S HOUSE  
  
When they got there, ephram went to get him  
  
He rang the bell, and colin appeared a few minutes later.  
  
E: hi colin.  
  
Ready?  
  
C: sure. Let's go.  
  
Bye dad! Bye mom!  
  
-Mom: bye honey, have fun! Take care!  
  
After saying goodbye he came out and went to the car  
  
In that moment, amy shows UP  
  
-A: Wait!  
  
do yo have room for one more?  
  
-C: amy, what are you doing here?  
  
-A: im going with you.  
  
A trip to denver sounds great  
  
-C: amy... remember when we were in the mountain?  
  
What did you say you did?  
  
-A: i.. i said i pushed.  
  
-C: yeah. You're doing it again.  
  
It's not like i dont want you to go. I t's just that i want to relax  
  
And i think that if you go, i wont be abble to.  
  
You'll start to talk about then old me, and - idon need that.  
  
Maybe we could go some other time  
  
-A: you-you dont want me to go?  
  
-C: no... it's just that i believe it'll be better if i go alone.  
  
-A; Dr Brown? You know i'd help, right?  
  
-Andy: Im afraid it's colin's choice.  
  
-A: what about you, ephram?  
  
Do you have something to say?  
  
-E: it's colin's choice.  
  
But i agree with him  
  
-C: See you later , amy  
  
Bye.  
  
-A: colin...  
  
The car drove out, leaving amy heartbrokened. 


	4. shopping

A YEAR LATER , MAYBE IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON  
  
CHAPTER 4 On the way to denver  
  
Colin: I feel bad for Amy. she looked bad when we left  
  
Ephram: at the end, it'll work out for the best. she needs to be more independent, more sure of herself  
  
Colin : how was she? when i was... out  
  
Eph: Talked about you all the time. she went to seeyou every weekend and she was always like mourning for you. all the time i was with her it was ' colin this...colin that.... with colin.."  
  
Col: must have been hard on you. hearing the girl you like talk 24/7 about another guy  
  
Eph: i dont like her  
  
Col: Ephram, c'mon, it was pretty obvious. but dont worry , it's ok. and i kinda know what you mean. she talks a lot about the old colin. it's annoying. but i put up with it. i know she's just tryin to help  
  
Eph: maybe now you should just do what's best for you.  
  
Col: i'll try do you have something to read?  
  
Eph: sure, i've got some comics The rest oft the trip, they read some comics and talked about them and denver.  
  
On Denver Bauer Hotel  
  
Andy: Ephram , watch out for delia im gonna go drop colin off at therapy  
  
Eph:ok, see ya later  
  
he went to check on delia and make sure she had unpack  
  
Eph: delia, did you unpack?  
  
Delia: yeah, im ready can we go get ice cream?  
  
Eph: sure, let's go.  
  
When andy comes back, they're eating ice cream on the terrace Andy : so, what do you wanna do?  
  
Del: Shopping! i want a new cap, and a new book, and more clothes Eph: riskin sound like a girl, i could use some more clothes Andy: fine. we'll go shopping  
  
SUNSHINE GALLERY 12:35  
  
Andy: ill give my credit card, ok? Eph: sure Andy: and we'll meet on the food court on 2 hours Eph: bye Delia dragged andy to a toys' store while ephram started walking in the opposite direction. he watched some stores, until he found one that seemed to have some decent clothes he walked in, and an assistant that didnt seem much older than him approached him with a smile Assistant : Hi. Welcome to The Wardrobe. May i help you? Eph: well, i'm looking to renewal my clothes i'd like to buy some pants and shirts. Assistant :Okay, follow me dark tones, right? Eph: yeah. i guess it's kinda obvious. the girl took him to the man's section and showed a collection that included at least, like 10 pants and about 20 or 30 shirts he picked his favorites and went to try them on Assistant: can i see how you look? Eph : Sure, i'll come out He was wearing a black pant, kinda baggy and a plain dark blue shirt Assistant: You look kinda hot Eph: Really? Assistant : it's definitely your style. but you cant buy just one thing, try something else. then he tried a black jean, and a grey long sleeve t shirt beneath a black shirt. Assistant: i think it'll look better with the shirt open. after tryin on what he felt like millions of clothes, he decided on a few combinations to buy. it was 4 pants, all styles, and 5 shirts of different colours, but basically the same style. he also bought practically a whole collection of long sleeve t shirts with differents drawings. Eph: Thanks for all your help,... i dont know your name Assistant : Helena. and it was my pleasure help you,Ephram Eph :how did you...? Helena : it's on your wrist. Eph, oh, right. you know, i had no idea how hard can it be to shop for new clothes sometimes Helena : for you might be a sacrifice, but i love to do it. it's one of the reasons why i work here. Eph: because you enjoy choosing people's outifts?  
  
Hel: Yeah, and because i get a 30% employal disscount Eph: oh , i see. Well, i liked the store and the service, i'm sure i'll come backÃ§ Hel: do you live here, in denver? Eph: no, in everwood. it's a dead town about 90 miles from here Hel: i know it, i grew up there. my dad still lives there, but me and my mom moved here. at least here there are more job opportunitys, and more things to do. Eph: you 're lucky to have moved out. well, see ya later, helena bye Hel: Bye, Ephram. When ephram left the store, a girl when to talk to helena. Girl: who was that? Hel: Just a client, Kim Kim: oh, right . i forgot you flirt with all the clients. Hel: i wasnt flirting. and , besides, we dont get that kind of costumers very often. i'll probably never see him again. Kim: i doubt it. Who's he, anyway? Hel: His name is Ephram He's from Everwood Kim: maybe he's that doctor's son. Hel: who? Kim: no one, forget it.  
  
Ephram kept walking, checking out the stores. he finally found a comic's store and went in. there wasnt much of a selection, but he found somes he didnt have. he stayed there a while, read a few and talked to some guys. they told him about a great store a few block away. he wrote down the adress to go there later after that, he went into a music one he bought a few cds and some new videogames then he bought a few books, and started heading to the food court. he saw the time, he still had half an hour. he was near The Wardrobe, so he went back there. Inside, Kim saw him Kim: hey, Helena,, are you sure you're never gonna see that ephram guy again? Hel: I doubt it. he's not from here, why? Kim: 'cause he's coming here Hel: what? she turned and saw ephram at the entrance, and went to talk to him Hel: hi, ephram, was there any problem? Eph : No, not really i was just wondering if you were free for lunch. Hel: i'm off in ten minutes Eph: Ok, I'll wait outside. Helena went running to kim to ask her Hel: kim! you oughta help me!  
  
Kim: what ? Hel: cover me for an hour, please. Kim: you're going out with him? sure. go Hel: thanks so much. Helena went to change and a few minutes later, she walked out to meet ephram  
  
A Few Notes :  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! and specially to shaniatwainrox74, who left like 3 the best reward is the reviews, keep sendin them! 


End file.
